onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Angel Emfrbl/Hmmm.....
I got introduced to OP via the 4Kids dub; this was NOT a good thing, as Usopp was made to be really, really annoying by his failure of an VA. I'd had issues with the voice actor with other dubs, Usopp was on the list of bad examples of his abilities... His lack of emotion and lack of vocal diversity made every appearance of him a sort of hit or miss. So Ussop is left handling a situation by himself. (Sorry, I always forget if its two "s" or two "p"s) The guy is suppose to be the one most on par with us, and its nice... But his character seems to do a 360 more often then anything else back to being more cowardly every time the situation puts him in this fold. I remember the fandom when Water 7 was a thing, and there was a set up for a fight between Ussop and Luffy. It was obvious luffy would win and to be honest, Luffy basically LET HIM give it all until the time came when Ussop couldn't do anything to him. Then Luffy knocked him down with a single punch basically. My issue was this was, he did the same to Bellamy and this kinda made a point... Yeah, there was a overall greater issue and Usopp got a lot character development, so did Luffy. Water 7 was a good arc. Usopp the underdog, but he has a lot of issues that bug me and overall made him the weakest SH of character personality for a long time. Every series has a character like this though, someone who is the underdog of the main cast of characters and is the weakest link or least interesting character. Being predictable like Usopp is not always a bad thing, Zoro is a good thing because he is predictable (perhaps a lot more then Usopp), it makes his character good because you know he is just in the storyline to do a particular job. Without characters like him, you wouldn't see plot progression or had a resolution on particular issues within the storyline. Their character development doesn't always change in an obvious way because half the fun with them is just seeing what they do next and if their predictable nature leads to something you weren't expecting. But the difference is, the build up with Usopp. For several chapters we see him cowardly hiding. He even see him running away maybe. Characters like Chopper and Nami do this too, however.... Chopper's main point is that his cowardice isn't quite the same. For example, when Do Hogback is abusing death, Choopper stands by to fight because Hogbakc is morally wrong and Chopper is morally right and this is not just a fight but a principle. Nami gets others to fight for her, but her cowardice disappears when he is pushed into having to fight. Usopp... Hides at the start of battle.. Runs when everyone else is knocked down... And you kinda see that he is going to be forced to fight. And yes, he'll win. But... This victory is over a issue we've not seen in a while. His lying. ITs been out of the overall big picture for a while and I don't think its an issue since the 2 year gap for the crew. Now its back and all the fight is going to do is address the issue with him lying - again. For the first time since the gap I've honestly felt "well... What character development?". The others haven't caused me to do that. I know there are times when Oda is doing lazy writing, and by now we know when he is. When characters who have had the most "development" suddenly kiss that good by for their old selves. To make matters worst, Usopp has a lot of his fans which are just annoying. But that's another issue for another time. Anyway... I've just am sitting back on this wikia and waiting for a break with the Vocaloid wikia. I find it difficult to focus on two wikias at once and just as I've said I'm leaving that one and coming back here... Things got unveiled. Once again... Nobody put it up. I swear they rely on me too much. Just yesterday a new mascot design for the first French vocaloid was unveiled and at the weekend, someone found a article from 2009 about the first 2 vocaloids which caused a 4 hours rewrite of articles. And the weekend before I spent all of Saturday and half of Sunday updating things. =_= I am also finding getting into the chat an issue as I run out of time by the time it gets to my evening, when everyone is more or less online I've gotten used to talking to on there. Category:Blog posts